


Truth Despair And Hope

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Three best friends - two from Renais and one from Grado - were close with one another for a few years. They all talked about their futures together and what they wanted to do when they were older, thinking that their friendship would never end.
Relationships: Eirika & Lyon (Fire Emblem), Ephraim & Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Truth Despair And Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Scores of Heroes zine, an FE ost zine. I am super happy to have written for this zine!

Truth, despair, and hope. 

Three best friends - two from Renais and one from Grado - were close with one another for a few years. They all talked about their futures together and what they wanted to do when they were older, thinking that their friendship would never end. 

* * *

_ Truth _

Lyon hid away his feelings; he never wanted to share them, especially not with his best friends. He was always like this but never did he outright isolate himself from them. The three became distant, only known as nothing more than memories.

The twins always remembered: each day, they drifted through the simpler times like how Lyon would help Ephraim study or how Eirika would help him tolerate her brother more. All in all, they would remember these times during these peaceful ones, before the death of Emperor Vigarde. 

  
  


Ephraim and Eirika found out the truth. Erika found out because she was deceived, and her brother noticed Lyon was acting it all. Both felt denial, shame, and sadness. Lyon took advantage of their emotions..., which made them lose trust in the friends they had gained. The truth hurts, as people say, and this was no different.

  
  


_ Despair  _

All they could feel was despair. They didn't want to fight their friend, knowing that he was under possession and was going to fade away. As the demon king was slowly devouring his soul, it was only a matter of time. 

_ Hope _

The twins gathered hope; the hope and confidence to defeat the demon king and prevent him from destroying all of Magvel. With the help of all of the people they recruited and all who took on this adventure, they had the power to defeat Formortiis and Lyon. Courage filled them both. 

They finally realized they had so many more friends now and that they both  _ will _ be alright without their best friend. Even with the wounds still fresh, the pain would pass, and those wounds would heal.

* * *

Once Lyon was defeated and couldn’t do any more. He fell to the ground, weak and vulnerable. Ephraim and Eirika rushed over to him.

“Lyon!” They both shouted in unison 

“I guess that proves it. You’re too strong, Ephraim… I’ve always… admired you.” He paused for a moment as he coughed. “Eirika...I know I never got the chance to tell you, but... I always loved you.” 

“Lyon!! Don’t close your eyes, please! We’re going to find a way I…” Ephraim was on the verge of tears. 

“No, no...Ephraim. It was all my fault...so come on, Ephraim, Eirika. Smile like you used to…” Those were his final words. He looked content as he finally passed on.

“Lyon...oh Lyon,” Eirika said, bursting into tears.

Ephraim hugged her, he was sad too, and he also started crying.

But then, all of a sudden. Lyon’s body disappeared, and a booming voice was now present.

“Heh heh…heh heh heh… Well done, Lyon. Your sacrifice was all for naught,” it yelled. 

Anger and vengeance took over Ephraim. Knowing that this was indeed the final battle. “Demon King!! You are responsible for all of Lyon’s misery!”

“Brother, this power is far greater than what we’ve seen. We must be careful!” Eirika called. 

“I know. This power is very different. But.. We must avenge Lyon.” He said, grabbing Siegmund. 

Eirika nodded. “With the help of our friends! We can defeat the Demon King!” She took out her sword Sieglinde! And they both were ready to fight.

It was now the final battle. 

* * *

Months after, the demon king was defeated, and after everything was finally calming down. The twins made a tomb for their dear friend.

“Perhaps this was inevitable. We had to defeat our friend, no matter how much it hurt,” Eirika said. 

Ephraim nodded. “Yes. But even as times pass, we will have Lyon in our hearts.” What he said was true - his sister knew that. 

“Yes, perhaps you’re right.” She replied, looking down at the grave of Lyon. “May you always live in our hearts, Lyon.” She said quietly.


End file.
